Revenge
by mikaelsonswife
Summary: Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikealson start a relationship even when her friends are against it, one day Damon took everything including Klaus from Caroline's life, so she decided to turn her feelings off and revenge her mother death and the apparent murder of her boyfriend but everything take a surprising twist when Klaus returns and she isn't capable of loving him back anymore
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hi :)**

**This is my new idea it's called Revenge, I know I didn't updated As Time Goes By for a while but I had a mental block and this idea came into my mind so I wrote this, tell me if you want me to keep writing or if you have a better idea. I will try to update my other story this week.**

**I really hope you like it**

**Here's the plot:**

**_Caroline Forbes and Niklaus Mikealson start a relationship even when her friends are against it, one day Damon took everything (including Klaus) from Caroline's life, so she decided to turn her feelings off and revenge her mother death and the apparent murder of her boyfriend but everything take a surprising twist when Klaus returns and she isn't capable of loving him back anymore._**

* * *

"Love is a vampire greatest weakness_"_ said the voice in her head. It was a quiet night, the wind was the only sound in the forest, everything she ever loved was now gone, one mistake cost her everything, she was upset and sad at the same time.

Her mom was now dead, just because of Damon. She blamed herself too, she knew that falling in love with the bad boy was risky but her silly ideas of true love blinded her. She wanted to rewind time, and go back to when her only concerns were cheerleading, boys and clothes; the time when she knew that her family and friends were safe from mythical creatures. But that was just a fantasy. She knew about werewolves, witches and vampires. Now everything was different she was one of them.

Her boyfriend was the most powerful creature on Earth and she still felt so vulnerable, and now he was gone too.

* * *

**_*** Flashback***_**

_Caroline was packing everything she could, she and Klaus were leaving town tonight. Her mom was helping her. She didn't love the idea that her daughter was running away with one of the most dangerous men in the world but she knew Caroline and she saw how in love she was._

"I'm gonna miss you darling"_ she spoke to her little girl, their eyes filled with tears _"don't say goodbye mom, this is just for a while, I'm coming back when this nightmare ends"_ Caroline said trying to convince her mom and herself that this was true. They were running because Damon found the white oak and he used it against the originals, he proved it killing Finn. Rebekah, Elijah and Kol left town early and she and Klaus will met with them at some place later._

_The sheriff took Caroline's hand and make her sit on the bed _"you're an amazing woman, your father was proud of you, you know, maybe he hated the idea of vampires but he still loved you so much, you're kind and you see love where other people don't see anything, you're everything I wanted in a daughter and more"_ Caroline could feel the tears on her cheeks, her mom wasn't the emotional type but for the first time she heard how proud her parents felt. She didn't want to say goodbye but she knew that their running could last several years, she hugged her mom and whispered to her _"you're the best mom, I couldn't ask for more"

_Then everything happened so fast, Damon broke into her room, _"where is he blondie?"_ he was blinded by anger _"Get out of my house Damon"_ Caroline said "_this time I'm not playing any game barbie, you tell me or I will have to make some drastic moves to get him here"_. As Caroline heard his warning she turned her back and started to walk to her desk where she had a wooden stake, but then she heard her mom screaming _"Caroline watch out!"_. She turned to see her mom and that moment that would mark her forever. Damon was running to Caroline with a stake but it found it's way in her mom chest, she cried aloud, Damon stepped back. Her mom fell to the floor and blood was everywhere, Caroline hit Damon and he got up and ran away. She went to where her mom was lying, she was so pale and weak _"I will always be proud of you, my little girl"_ Liz said touching her daughter's cheeks. That was the last words that came from her mouth. Caroline's eyes filled with tears, she knew this was the end, Caroline knew it, she hugged her mom and she heard how her mom's heart stopped, she was gone. "_Don't leave me mom, please, please don't leave me"_ her eyes were full of tears, the pain in her chest was killer, her mom was gone by now._

_She got her mom up and placed her on the bed, she pulled her phone out, she had to tell Nik what happened. She dialed his number but she didn't get an answer so she called again. _"Please Nik answer"_ Caroline was crying, a minutes before her mom was hugging her, and now that was over._

"Nik, Damon came into my house and killed my mom, I can't leave tonight, please call me back"_ she left the message on the voice mail and closed her eyes. She sat down by her mother's side, she deserved a funeral that was the least she could do for her. If Nik wants to leave tonight, he'd have to make it on his own._

_The noise of the phone connected her to reality. The ringing wasn't from her phone though. She got up and noticed that the sound came from Damon's phone; it must fallen when she pushed him. Caroline took the phone and she saw the name of her ex-boyfriend on the screen. "Why is he calling Damon" she thought, Tyler and Damon were never friends. The phone stopped ringing and the notification of a new text make it sound. She press it and she read " I got him, Klaus is dead". Caroline's world stopped in that moment, the phone fell from her hands and crashed against the floor. She was desperately looking for her phone all over her room. When she found it she dialed his number one more time_ "Please Nik, pick up"_ she cried out loud, her night turned into her worst nightmare when she heard the voice in the other line _"I told you I could get him, stupid blonde"_ Damon said over the phone. The anger took Caroline and she spoke _"you will regret this every day Damon"_ and she throw her phone against the wall_

*****End of Flashback*****

* * *

She was deep in the forest of Mystic Falls, she was doing a quick funeral for her mother, she swears that that will be the last tears in her life. She made the decision to turn off her emotions; there will not be pain that way. Her life passed like in a movie but she didn't feel anything besides anger.

Caroline went to her best friend's house, Elena opened the door and she walked in. "Caroline, thank god, I thought that Damon did something to you" Elena said hugging her, Caroline set apart and spoke "actually Elena he did". Elena was confused, she saw the coldness in her friend eyes. "Are you ok, Care?" Caroline saw her best friend, all their memories meant nothing to her, it was like they belonged to someone else. "I've never been better" then she bit her wrist and put it in Elena's mouth forcing her to drink her blood "what are you doing Care?" Elena was crying now "are you possessed or something?, tell me what's wrong". Elena said while she stepped back making distance between them. "I fixed myself, Elena" the fear in her friend made her feel powerful "they said that love is the vampire greatest weakness and I will never be weak again" Caroline was now in front of the doppelgänger "what did you do Care?" Caroline gave Elena a smirk. "I just turned it off" and she took Elena's head between her hands "tell Damon that the war is on" she said before snapping Elena's neck.

She will make Damon pay for all the damage he caused. He killed her mother and her boyfriend, he created her, a monster. She will let him know that every single day of his eternity, she was coming back for Elena's. She didn't feel regret and she liked it "where's my brother?" she heard Rebekah's voice behind her, Stefan was by her side taking her hand. "Damon killed him" was the answer the new Caroline gave her. She saw how the pain took Rebekah's body, Stefan was hugging her but at the same time, he was looking straight to Caroline. He noticed it, Caroline was different. "Pull yourself together, Rebekah" the cool voice of Caroline cut the air, the original sister looked to where the baby vampire was. "We have something to do" Caroline explained and this time Stefan was the one that spoke, "what did you do Caroline?" It was the second time she heard that question in the night, as if it matters. "Nothing I just will honor Nik doing what he did best" Rebekah and Stefan were looking at her with confusion. Caroline went to where the pair was and whispered to them before disappearing into the forest **_"Revenge"_**

* * *

**_So what do you think? Let me know if your like this or not _**

**_Love XO_**

**_:)_**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Me

**A/N: I know it took a long for this next chapter and I'm sorry as I explained in my other fic, a lot of things went in my life in the past couple of months so I want to apologize with you. And promise you that I'm going to be updating faster**

**Thanks to the reviews, I know we don't want a murder Caroline but it part of the story, I'm also thankful with the people who set the story in their alerts and fav, I feel so honored **

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* REVENGE *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Klaus was at his home, he was packing all his stuff, the idea of show Caroline the world was now a reality, they were running out of town tonight, he walked to his bed and saw the picture of them, she was so happy and for the first time in centuries he was also enjoying the fact of have someone who cared about him, besides the picture his phone was lighten, he took it and saw 2 missed calls from Caroline there was also a sign that indicated him that he got a voice mail, he press it and the message played "Nik, Damon killed my mom, I can't leave tonight, please call me back" Klaus heard her voice over the phone, she was desperate and crying, "I'm gonna kill Damon" was the first thing in his mind, listen his girl crying over the phone was nothing to be calmed about.

Klaus was leaving his room when he saw his very first hybrid in front of him, "what are you doing here?" Klaus asked while he noticed confusion and resignation in Tyler's eyes "I'm saving Caroline" Tyler said and then he staked Klaus' heart, who felt his body paralyzed, he saw Tyler in front of him, the white oak stake was now placed on his own chest, Klaus felt how his heart was stopping, he knew he was dying and with every heartbeat he remembered his moments with Caroline.

_thump thump!_

_The first day they met, the day he got enchanted by those beautiful eyes_

_thump thump!_

_Their first date and how adorable she looked in her blue dress_

_thump thump!_

_The first kiss, the day that the taste of her lips become addictive to him_

_thump!_

_The first time he ever made love, because she was his only true and unique love_

_thump!_

_The next morning, woke right next to her, talk about the future, making promises that now will never be reality_

_thump!_

_That moment was his last and he saw Caroline between his arms "Always and Forever Nik"_

He remembered her beautiful smile wishing that that was his last memory, Caroline, and then everything went off while a tear ran over his face, he was gone.

_- Revenge -_

Damon was driving, he felt sorry, he liked Liz, she protect him several times, she was a friend, he didn't meant kill her but everything went out of his hands, to him Caroline screwed things up when she fell for Klaus, he went to Caroline's house to apologize but nobody was there, Caroline and Liz were gone, he saw his phone in the floor and took it before leave.

The older Salvatore was taking Klaus' body to somewhere safe, he was confused, Tyler was supposed to be dead but he wasn't, Klaus should be burned but that didn't happened earthier, so he decided that he will hide the body until he figured out what was wrong, he was driving when his mobile ringed up, it was Jeremy so he answered "hey Jeremy" Damon picked up "What's up buddy?" Damon said but he didn't get an answer "are you there?" He asked again

"Damon you need to come home" Jeremy finally spoke "Well let me finish some business and I'll be there" he said looking at the coffin in the back of the truck "No, Damon you need to come home right now" Jeremy's voice went weak while he spoke "Is everything fine?" nerves was taking Damon's control, he didn't have a good feeling "No, but I can't do this over the phone, it's about Elena" Jeremy was trying so hard to no cry "What happened Jeremy?" Damon asked urgently, he was now freaking out "I can't do this" was the only answer he got before the phone went off

Damon turn the truck back to Mystic Falls, he wanted to check Elena, he loved her, after Stefan left with Klaus, they helped each other, he showed her that he could be more that the selfish guy who always think about himself instead of the other people, then when Stefan returned he had already made a choice, "Rebekah it's the one for me" were his words, Damon were by Elena's side all the time, when she cried he hold her up, sure he made a horrible mistakes before but now this was his chance and he will take it.

Damon arrived to Elena's home, he opened the door and he saw Jeremy crying in the stairs, "Where's Elena?" he didn't mean to be rude but seeing her brother like this and with his phone call, it was definitely not a good sign, Jeremy just pointed out the couch, he saw her, she was lying there but there was something wrong, she was not breathing, her skin was pale and there was just one human heartbeat in the room and it belonged her brother's chest "she is dead" Jeremy said when he finally spoke.

Damon went to her side and he saw it, her beautiful girl was gone, the tears in his eyes start to fall, she was everything to him, his humanity, his life, he hugged the cold body, as he cried for over an hour next to her, but suddenly someone took his hand "why are you crying?" Elena was lying looking confused at him "Katherine" he asked also confused and shocked, the girl sat in the couch "No, I'm Elena" she took both hands of Damon who was crouching in front of her, "Damon why are you crying?" she asked "you were dead" Damon said looking in her eyes "I saw you dead" he was trying to process his girlfriend resurrection "how is this possible?" he ask, Elena was looking around trying to understand, the last thing she remembered was Caroline coming, feeding her with blood "Caroline came said something about tell you that the war was on" she whispered like trying to remember all but Damon heard it, he look at Elena she seemed in shock then she start to cry "Damon I think I'm a vampire"

_- Revenge -_

"Where's she?" the man who just come said "She's at Klaus' room" Stefan respond to the boy, while he started to walk to the stairs "Kol, she isn't Caroline anymore" his sister said looking sad at the floor "Rebekah she's one of us, I'm not giving up easily, I own it to Nik" he said before vanish on the second floor.

"Hey you" Kol said friendly, Caroline was sitting in the huge bed across the room, she looked at the guy in the door and she returned her sight to the picture in her hands "I don't really want to talk Kol" she said still looking at the photo "I'm only here to be with you, you need to talk with someone, you know I'm a friend Care" he spoke siting by her side "Look at me Kol" Caroline said "I don't felt the need of a friend anymore" she said coldly "Why did you did this to yourself? You're not like this Caroline" Kol asked trying to understand her decision "Please turn it on, you're still on time" he begged "The good Caroline died tonight as long my mom and Klaus did" Caroline said and that were the last words she said before walking out the room leaving Kol behind her and the picture in the bed, Kol took it and he saw her and his brother they were smiling, Klaus was carrying Caroline and for the first time in a long time Klaus' smile was genuine.

_"I did it for our family" Klaus yell at his younger brother "Mikael were after us, I couldn't allow him to kill any of you" he said trying to explain himself "You put a dagger on my heart for centuries" Kol yelled back "And now you expect me to forgive this easily" the younger Mikealson said "I did it for us Kol" Klaus went to where his brother was "I really expect that one day you can forgive me, you, Elijah, Bekah and even Finn were my motor all those years" Kol saw the regret in Nik eyes "I couldn't lose any of you Kol, we promised to be stick together as one"_

The memories in Kol mind went off while he felt how a part of him was breaking "I own you this brother" he said to the picture of Nik "Always and forever, we will be one" he remembered their promise putting the picture in the night table.

- Revenge -

Damon wanted to kill Caroline, that dumb blonde asked for her dead, he was leaving Gilbert's house to get some blood bags from his house, Elena had decided to completed the transition, the only condition was never feed directly from a human. He saw three man pulling something out from his truck, he used his vampire speed to get to the truck but a few meters before someone knocked him off, his surprise was that the man who was holding him by his throat was Elijah.

"What are you doing here?" Damon said trying to remove the hand in his throat "You should left the town!" he spoke while Elijah was still holding him against the floor "Well I did, but you should know that when you mess with a original, you mess with all of us" Damon was losing his battle when he upped his sight and he saw that Stefan and Kol were the other two men, they were taking Klaus coffin away "Why are you doing this Stefan?" he asked "they are my family too now" Stefan said

"listen carefully Salvatore" Elijah squeezed his hand in Damon's neck to get his attention back "Mikaelson family don't plays games, so I suggest you to back off if you want your head over your shoulders" He said while he toke a stake from his coat "Let you know warned" he said "this one is for Caroline and Niklaus" he whispered before push the stake over Damon's stomach

_- Revenge -_

Klaus body was lying in his bed, his skin was grey, Elijah removed already the stake from his chest but nothing changed, Caroline was by his side, watching him like this just made her angrier, but no tear fall from her eyes, she got up and gave a last view to the dead body and left. "Where are you going?" Rebekah asked when she was in her way to the main door "I'm hungry" was the explanation Caroline give before walk out

The Grill was full, everyone seemed happy, Caroline was watching everything sitting in the bar, "Hello beautiful" a guy walked towards her trying to flirt with her, Caroline looked at him, "What's your name beauty?" the guy said trying too hard to sound cool, she hated that kind of guys "d-bag" she thought but after all he was handsome and the smell of his blood was good, which was very attractive to a thirsty vampire "I'm Caroline" she said "Who are you?" she took his arm and looked sexy at him "Alex" was the only thing he said, she heard his heart beating faster, he was nervous "Can I get you a drink?" he asked, "Sure, you can get me anything you want" Caroline said enjoying the game.

They talked for a while, the alcohol did the job in Alex and he seemed a little more relaxed, he touch Caroline's leg and she looked at him "I can take you home" the guy said pulling his hand between her legs, he got up from his place and made the distance between them almost inexistent "We can have a unforgettable night" he said kissing Caroline neck, she was not really enjoying that, the boy for sure had sexual skills but she didn't feel the fire that she used to feel every time Klaus touched her "let's go" she said, begin a vampire with amplified needs wasn't a easy thing, there was no love involved in this, she had her feelings off so that didn't mean anything to her, she wanted fuck and that was she will do.

Alex was taking Caroline's hand when they walked out of the Grill, she stopped and looked at him "I like sexy games" she said smiling, Alex seemed more interesting now "really" he said pulling her closer to him "show me" he whispered in her ear, Caroline pointed the alley aside the grill "come" she said dragging him to the darkness.

They were kissing his hands were under her shirt, she was kissing his neck, her body was asking for more, her need for blood was now high, Caroline could feel the warm blood running through his veins, the blood running in his body was calling the predator instinct of Caroline, "you're not screaming or resisting" she compelled the boy before bite him, her eyes went black and her fangs went directly to Alex' neck.

The taste of blood filled her mouth, she drank until he faint, she got a little bit more blood then his heart stopped, Alex was now dead, she let him free and he fall at her feet. Caroline limp her teeth, enjoying the feeling of begin powerful and careless, this was her nature and she was not longer hiding who she was, a vampire.

* * *

**Please R & R **

**love xo **

**LovelyKlaroline**


End file.
